


Gość w dom (AU)

by Valakiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Russian Mythology
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valakiria/pseuds/Valakiria
Summary: Szczodre Gody to magiczny czas - szczególnie w czarodziejskim domu. Tam, gdzie świat realny styka się z magicznym, a słowiańskie wierzenia wciąż są żywe, wiele może się wydarzyć. Przekonuje się o tym rodzina Jastrzębskich, która w ten wyjątkowy wieczór ma... bardzo niezwykłego gościa.~ * ~Świąteczny spin-off do potterowego fanfiction "Spellbound", dostępnego na moim profilu, ale uwaga: NIE trzeba go znać, żeby przeczytać "Gość w dom" :)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gość w dom (AU)

Morana z westchnieniem zamknęła książkę i potarła oczy. Severus Snape popatrzył na nią spod oka.

– Zmęczona? – zapytał, również przymykając tom, który trzymał w ręku.

– Bardzo. Co powiesz na małą przerwę?

– Dobra myśl.

Już po chwili na stoliku między nimi pojawił się imbryk i dwie filiżanki, parujące od nalanej do nich herbaty. Morana zaciągnęła się zapachem.

– Prawie czuć już święta – powiedziała rozmarzonym tonem, po czym upiła łyk. – Goździki i cynamon, prawdziwy aromat… Gwiazdki, prawda? Mówię o najbliższych świętach.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wy nazywacie je inaczej?

– Och, tak. My mówimy o Szczodrych Godach, jak dawni Słowianie, ewentualnie o przesileniu. Dopiero niedawno nasze zwyczaje zaczęły się łączyć z tymi mugolskimi, dlatego czasem mówi się jeszcze Boże Narodzenie. Ale jest sporo różnic

– Jakich na przykład?

Morana milczała przez chwilę.

– Zwykle to, co robimy w święta, ma sprawić, byśmy poczuli się wyjątkowo – odpowiedziała z namysłem. – By wszystko przypominało nam, że to szczególny czas. Ale mam wrażenie, że tradycje polskich czarodziejów, te przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, mają w sobie coś magicznego. Naprawdę magicznego. Dzięki nim można prawdziwie dotknąć sacrum.

Po tych słowach kobieta uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.

– A czasem to sacrum dotyka ciebie – dodała. – Ja miałam to szczęście, chociaż pewnie wciąż nie zrozumiałam go do końca.

Severus oparł się wygodniej.

– Opowiesz mi o tym?

– To długa historia.

– Nigdzie się nie spieszę.

Morana zakręciła lekko filiżanką, by świąteczny aromat znów uniósł się w powietrze. A potem zaczęła swoją opowieść.

* * * * *

Przystrojony wstążkami oraz łańcuchami z bibuły diduch pysznił się w kącie pokoju. Dojrzałe kłosy, zebrane podczas ostatnich żniw i wysadzone wysoko na stelażu ze specjalnie ociosanej gałęzi, muskały belkowany strop salonu, oświetlonego ciepłym światłem świec. Choć wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie, gdy dobiegające z kuchni odgłosy świątecznej krzątaniny na moment milkły, zdawało się, że gdzieś z jego wnętrza dolatuje cichutki szmer.

Dziewczynka o włosach jasnych jak pszenica przyczaiła się w ciemnym kącie między ogromną szafą a pudłami z niewykorzystanymi ozdobami świątecznymi i uważnie obserwowała otoczenie. Niemal co roku przypuszczała, że diduchu kryją się dobre demony domowe, ale nigdy nie miała niczego więcej. Tym razem postanowiła jednak podejść do sprawy poważnie i zamiast przypuszczeń zyskać pewność – w końcu miała już dziewięć lat, a we wrześniu zaczynała pierwszy rok nauki w Welesówce, południowopolskiej Szkole Magii; musiała dać z siebie wszystko. Korzystając z doświadczeń starannie notowanych w zeszycie z szaroburą okładką, przygotowała więc cały plan pierwszego polowania, uwzględniając nawet zanęty z kawałków ciasta i surowej ryby, podebranych po kryjomu ze spiżarni. W świąteczny wieczór rozłożyła je tak, by matka czy dziadkowie nie zobaczyli, a w potem zaszyła się w upatrzonym wcześniej miejscu i nie odrywała oczu od didiucha. Ależ by to była radość, gdyby przypuszczenia się potwierdziły! Mogłaby z dumą powiedzieć, że sama odkryła dobrą wróżbę na kolejny rok – a to nie lada wyróżnienie, szczególnie przed pierwszym rokiem nauki.

Niestety, marzenia trzeba było odłożyć na później. Kiedy już zdawało się między ciężkimi od ziaren kłosami coś mignęło, z kuchni dobiegł okrzyk:

– Morana! Gdzie jesteś?

Płomień wysokiej świecy stojącej na przystrojonym stole, symbolu odradzającego się słońca, zadrżał lekko. Mówiono, że właśnie tak objawia się magia, ale równie dobrze powodem mógł być podmuch wiatru od nieszczelnego okna. Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko.

– Tutaj – burknęła, wysuwając się kąta.

Do salonu zajrzała jej matka, Ewa – smukła kobieta o pociągłej twarzy, dużych oczach i płowych włosach, upiętych w imponujący grubością warkocz, opleciony dookoła głowy.

– Co ty tu robisz, kontrolę czystości? – zaśmiała się, niepomna na wrogie spojrzenie córki.

– Nie, polowanie… ale teraz już nieważne. Przepłoszyłaś go.

– A ty znowu swoje. Niczego tam nie ma, mówiłam ci już. – Kobieta machnęła ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Chodź, jesteś mi potrzebna.

Morana otrzepała sukienkę, założyła za ucho niesforne kosmyki i ruszyła za matką do kuchni. W progu salonu przekornie podskoczyła jeszcze, by dotknąć podwieszonego nad futryną podłaźnika, ozdobionego tradycyjnie krążkami opłatka, kokardami oraz łańcuchem z nanizanych na nitkę kuleczek jarzębiny. Gdzieniegdzie były też gwiazdki z kolorowego papieru, a także ususzone rozetki z pomarańczy i jabłek. Powtykane w nie goździki i sprytnie ukryte laski cynamonu roztaczały cudowny zapach – zapach Szczodrych Godów, które właśnie się zaczynały.

– Morka, na Welesa! Bo zrzucisz! – Ewa fuknęła na córkę, po czym zniknęła w kuchni.

Dziewczynka nawet na nią nie spojrzała. Wciąż patrzyła za to na pogrążony w mroku salon Tym razem mogłaby przysiąc, że dobiegł ją cichutki, męski śmiech. Bardzo dziwny.

– Słyszałaś? – zapytała po chwili, oglądając się na matkę.

Ewa, która już rzuciła się w wir obowiązków, nie słyszała jednak nie tylko dziwnego chichotu, ale nawet własnej córki. Morana wzruszyła więc ramionami i przeszła przez ciemny przedpokój, uważając, by nie zdeptać kota, leżącego na samym środku dywanu

W kuchni było parno, tłoczno i gęsto. Na każdym stole stały garnki z potrawami odstawionymi do „odetchnięcia” – cokolwiek miało to znaczyć – albo właśnie przygotowywanymi. Powietrze przesycały połączone ze sobą zapachy dwunastu dań, symboli ostatnich miesięcy, za które należało podziękować. Dziewczynka skrzywiła się. Ze wszystkich apetycznych woni w nos najbardziej uderzał ją zawsze wędzarniczy aromat kompotu z suszonych owoców, którego serdecznie nie znosiła. Szybko jednak zapomniała o tym, gdy równo z jej pojawieniem się wszyscy obecni wstali. Ewa położyła dłonie na ramionach córki.

– Jesteś już prawie dorosłą czarownicą – odparła uroczyście. Głos jej nieco zadrżał. – W przyszłym roku zaczynasz naukę, więc od teraz będą cię chroniły duchy szkoły. Czas więc odwdzięczyć się naszym za troskę, którą cię obdarzały. Dlatego dziś to ty pójdziesz z darami.

Dziewczynka aż pisnęła z zachwytu, ale szybko spoważniała. Misję miała ważną, musiała zachowywać się stosownie – nawet jeśli w środku aż trzęsła się z ekscytacji. Każdego roku z zazdrością obserwowała, jak jej matka albo wuj idą ze specjalnie przygotowaną strawą przed dom, by w odpowiednich miejscach zostawić poczęstunek dla opiekunów domu. Wiedziała, że to zadanie tyleż nobilitujące, co niebezpiecznie. Zaraz za oświetlonym jasno podwórkiem; za szopą, stojącą tylko przez wzgląd na tradycję i dalej, za płotem, zaczynał się bowiem niebezpieczny świat dzikich demonów. Nie chodziło nawet o ciemny las, będący podobno chronieniem dla leszego i jego świty, ale o całą skrytą w mroku grozę słowiańskich istot, których największą siłą była nieobliczalność.

Morana odepchnęła od siebie te myśli, by nawet jednym drgnięciem powieki nie dać po sobie poznać, że obleciał ją strach, i śmiało sięgnęła po pierwszą glinianą miseczkę, jedną z pięciu ustawionych na kuchennym blacie. Gdy tylko dotknęła brzegu, poczuła, że runy wyryte tuż przy rancie rozgrzały się. Czar, który na nie nałożono, z pewnością już działał.

Całą rodziną zapełnili naczynia, a Ewa sypnęła do każdej szczyptę gruboziarnistej soli. Na sam koniec pocałowała córkę w czoło.

– Ruszaj – powiedziała. – Będę mieć cię na oku.

Każda z istot opiekujących się domostwem miała swoje ulubione miejsce – i każda zasługiwała na to, by poświecić jej odrobinę czasu. Morana każdą miseczkę wynosiła więc oddzielnie, za każdym razem postępując według wymyślonego przez siebie schematu. Najpierw powoli, dostojnie niosła naczynie we właściwe miejsca, za nic mając mróz szczypiący ją w policzki. Następnie robiła w śniegu niewielkie zagłębienie, układała miskę tak, jak myślała, że będzie najładniej, po czym głośno wzywała dane stworzenie.

Ostatni posiłek zaplanowano dla trusi – ogromnego węża żyjącego tuż pod progiem szopy. Tradycyjnie pilnował on, by żadnemu zwierzęciu w okolicy nie stała się krzywda. Dobrze traktowany – a rodzina Jastrzębskich traktowała go po królewsku – był też wyjątkowo troskliwy dla ludzi, szczególnie dla dzieci. Morana wiele razy słyszała już opowieść o tym, jak trusia jednym machnięciem potężnego ogona, który wystrzelił z niewidocznej wcześniej dziury jak gejzer, odpędził ją, jeszcze ledwo chodzącą na tłustych nóżkach, od gorącego kociołka pozostawionego na podwórzu. W podobny sposób ocalił też zdrowie jej kuzyna, Chorsa. Być może dlatego właśnie on był najbliższym jej demonem – do tego stopnia, że nawet nadała mu imię.

– Cyrylu! – zawołała, przekrzykując wiatr. – Oto strawa świąteczna, tym razem ode mnie. Smacznego. I niech przydarzy ci się coś dobrego tej nocy.

Tknięta impulsem, poprawiła jeszcze raz miseczkę i właśnie wtedy zobaczyła pod progiem charakterystyczny łeb pokryty łuską. Znieruchomiała, całkiem zaskoczona. Był środek mroźnej zimy, trusia powinien więc szukać resztek jesiennego ciepła głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi, a tymczasem on ukrył się tuż pod progiem. A gdy już myślała, że nie może być dziwniej, demon przechylił głowę i mrugnął.

Wiatr wył w koronach drzew, ale Morana wciąż kucała przy szopie, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Do domu ruszyła dopiero kiedy jeden mocniejszy podmuch niemal wepchnął ją do zaspy. Nie bała się – w końcu chodziło o Cyryla! – ale jakoś było jej raźniej, gdy widziała, że z kuchennego oka obserwuje ją matka, rzecz jasna z różdżką w pogotowiu.

Gdy dziewczyna dotarła do ganku, spojrzała jeszcze raz na szopę, a potem powiodła wzrokiem dalej, po obejściu i aż do furtki.

Właśnie wtedy go zobaczyła.

Stał tuż za ogrodzeniem, nieruchomy, jak posąg stworzony z mroźnego wiatru i padającego z każdej strony śniegu – postać niby ludzka, niby nie. Obserwując go Morana poczuła, że przeszywa ją igła chłodu, idąca aż do samego serca. Popatrzyła niepewnie na dom, a potem znów na istotę majaczącą w mroku.

„Czym jesteś?”, zapytała w myślach.

W tej samej chwili znikąd znów usłyszała męski śmiech – tym razem wyraźny, jakby ktoś stał tuż za nią. Już myślała, że to wuj robi sobie z niej żarty, ale gdy spojrzała przez ramię, zorientowała się, że jest sama. W tej krótkiej chwili intruz znalazł się na podwórku; jeszcze w bezpiecznej odległości od domu, ale już na tyle blisko, by dostrzec, że istotnie jest człowiekiem – postawnym mężczyzną z długą, oszronioną brodą i oczami ciemnymi jak noc, z której się wyłonił. Wspierał się na długim, sękatym kiju, a na ramionach miał imponujący, futrzany płaszcz. I choć czając się tak w mroku mógł wyglądać groźnie, Moranę niemal natychmiast opuściły wątpliwości. W jakiś niezrozumiały sposób wiedziała, że nie powinna się bać – i wiedziała też, co trzeba zrobić.

– Szukasz domu? – zapytała, przekrzykując wiatr. – Jesteś głodny?

Nieznajomy pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając jej z oka.

– No to chodź. Dziś Szczodre Gody, nikt nie powinien być głodny – zawołała dziewczynka i nie oglądając się za siebie wpadła na ganek.

– Mamo, mamo! – zawołała, słysząc za sobą tupanie. – Mamy gościa!

Ewa wyjrzała z przedpokoju, wciąż trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Gdy zobaczyła mężczyznę stojącego za córką, całkowicie osłupiała. W tej samej chwili na ganek wyszedł również Andrzej. Dostrzegłszy gościa, pobladł nawet bardziej niż siostra, ale najwyraźniej pozbierał się nieco szybciej, bo odchrząknął.

– Cóż… – zagaił, zacierając ręce. – Jak to mówią, gość w dom… Może przygotuję...

– Nakrycie – dopełniła Ewa jak wybudzona ze snu – Tak, tak, gdzie moje maniery, zapraszamy. Jedzenia nie zabraknie. Ja już...

Nie dokończywszy zdania kobieta już zniknęła w przedpokoju, z daleka wydając polecenia. Andrzej pośpieszył za nią.

Choć ich reakcja była dziwna, wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zadowolona z siebie Morana śmiało wprowadziła więc przybysza do domu. Dopiero wtedy przekonała się, jaki mężczyzna był wielki. Głową niemal szorował po suficie, jego szerokie barki z trudem mieściły się w drzwiach, a całą swoją postacią dosłownie zaciemniał przestrzeń. Miał w sobie też coś majestatycznego, co trudno było ubrać w słowa. Zapatrzona dziewczynka nie zauważyła nawet, że leżący na dywanie kot poderwał się, zjeżył sierść tak, że był trzy razy większy niż zazwyczaj i czmychnął na piętro.

– Jak ci na imię? – zapytała po chwili, nagle onieśmielona.

Obcy popatrzył na nią z góry.

– Możesz mi mówić Włas – odparł. Głos miał niski, cichy, ale tak głęboki, jakby wydobywał się spod ziemi… albo z innego wymiaru.

Dziewczynka zadrżała, ale uniosła głowę. Coś, co miało imię, nie było już takie straszne.

– No to miło cię poznać – odpowiedziała. – Ja jestem Morana.

Włas pokiwał głową.

– Wiosenne miano – mruknął. – Odrodzenie. Ciekawe. Znałem kiedyś jedną Moranę, dawno, dawno temu.

– Fajna była?

– Morka! – Ewa stanęła w drzwiach salonu i popatrzyła srogo na córkę. – Nie nękaj naszego gościa! Prosimy do stołu, panie…

– Ma na imię Włas – mruknęła dziewczynka, zła, że przerwano jej rozmowę.

Matka zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

– Ja wezmę płaszcz. – Andrzej już stał przy obcym. – Butami nie ma się co przejmować.

– Oczywiście! – zawtórowała mu Ewa, zapominając o krytycznych uwagach względem córki. – Zapraszamy tutaj. Mamo, podasz miskę z kapustą?

Gdy zasiedli do stołu, Włas omiótł spojrzeniem salon, zatrzymując na dłużej wzrok na diduchu w kącie. Dostrzegając jego zainteresowanie, Morana postanowiła wykorzystać okazję.

– O, może ty mi powiesz! Jest tam coś, czy nie ma? – zapytała.

– Morka! – Przestraszona Ewa niemal upuściła talerz. – Co ja mówiłam...

Nieznajomy uniósł jednak dłoń. Kobieta zamilkła wpół słowa.

– A ty jak sądzisz? – zapytał, pochylając się w stronę dziewczynki.

– No… nie wiem – odpowiedziała niepewnie. – Ale coś jest. Może jaroszek, może dytko… Nie mam pojęcia. Cały rok przymierzałam się, żeby to przyłapać, bo jestem pewna, że coś tam się kryje, ale nikt nie chce mi wierzyć i ciągle jest za głośno. Zrobiłam nawet notatki! Pokażę ci.

Po tych słowach dziewczynka podbiegła do regału, nie zwracając uwagi na upominającą ją matkę, w której głosie pobrzmiewało coś zbliżonego do histerii. Gdy wróciła, nieco się zawahała, ale ostatecznie podała obcemu swój cenny notes.

– Zobacz, przygotowałam cały plan – dodała. – I wszystkie spostrzeżenia zanotowałam, żeby wiedzieć, na co uważać. Chcę się uczyć.

Włas przejrzał te zapiski z zadziwiającym skupieniem. Co prawda w pewnym momencie uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale na koniec pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

– Mała łowczyni – oznajmił, oddając jej zeszyt. – Dużo widzisz, a to ważne. Skoro mówisz, że co tam siedzi, pewnie masz rację.

W tej samej chwili, jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, w diduchu coś zaszeleściło. Tym razem dziewczynka była jednak pewna, że dostrzegła małe oko, łypiące na nią spomiędzy źdźbeł i aż pokraśniała z dumy.

– Ha! A nie mówiłam? – zawołała z triumfem.

Już wiedziała, że ten wieczór będzie udany. Co więcej, poczuła z obcym taką więź, że bez skrępowania zajęła miejsce tuż obok niego. Była tak zaaferowana, że nie zauważyła, jak spłoszone spojrzenia wymienili Ewa i Andrzej.

Zwykle świąteczna kolacja była niezwykle gwarna, jednak tym razem przebiegała zaskakująco spokojnie. Chociaż nad potrawami toczyły się rozmowy, nawet dziewczynka wyczuwała napięcie. Dostrzegała też, że matka i wuj spoglądają na Własa, jakby nie do końca wiedzieli, jak się przy nim zachować. Tylko dziadkowie jedli w spokoju i przyjaźnie zagadywali gościa, chociaż z każdym kolejnym pytaniem Ewa zdradzała coraz większą nerwowość. Morana za to wsłuchiwała się głos obcego z coraz większą uwagą. Podobał jej się. Był jak obietnica wspaniałej przygody. Jak zagadka czekająca na rozwiązanie.

Byli dopiero w połowie kolacji, gdy przybysz otarł uta – po prostu, rękawem, zupełnie ignorując fantazyjnie ułożone serwetki. To również spodobało się dziewczynce.

– Już czas na mnie – oznajmił, wstając.

– Ale cóż znowu! – Babcia Matylda aż się rozkaszlała. – Dopiero połowa dań za nami! Nie było jeszcze…

– Mamo. – Ewa spojrzała srogo na kobietę.

– Ale ma rację – włączył się dziadek Antoni. – Poza tym, noc już, ciemno, zimno…

– Tato!

– Taka moja dola. – Gość uniósł dłoń. – Ale dzięki wam za gościnę. Zachowaliście się jak przystało na Słowian. To rzadkie w dzisiejszych czasach. Godne zapamiętania.

Po tych słowach znów powiódł wzrokiem po świątecznych ozdobach.

– To dobry dom – oznajmił. – Prawy. Taki, jaki powinien być, choć nie bez mroku czającego się w kątach. Wiecie, o czym mówię.

Słysząc te słowa, Ewa wyprostowała się na krześle, patrząc na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami. A potem, najwyraźniej tknięta jedną nagłą myślą, wyszła za nim do przedpokoju. Zaciekawiona Morana natychmiast poszła w jej ślady.

– Mistrzu… – zagaiła kobieta półgłosem. – Proszę, zdradź mi…

– Pewne pytania nie powinny zostać zadane. – Włas przerwał jej, spokojnie, ale stanowczo. – Szczególnie w Przesilenie. To zły czas… choć na takie pytania jak to, które chcesz zadać, każdy czas jest zły. Lepiej ich nie dotykać, bo mogą wciągnąć nie tylko ciebie. Wiesz.

Ewa zamrugała i lekko pochyliła głowę. W oczach błysnęły jej łzy.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedziała cicho.

Nieznajomy przeniósł wzrok na Moranę, która obserwowała to wszystko wciśnięta w ścianę przedpokoju.

– A co do ciebie, mała łowczyni… – zaczął, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie przestawaj łowić, bo dobrze się do tego zabierasz. Ucz się, na własnych doświadczeniach i na doświadczeniach innych. I nie porzucaj swoich zapisków. Obiecasz?

– No pewnie! Całą księgę z nich zrobię, dla ciebie.

– Trzymam za słowo.

Po tych słowach Włas popatrzył na nią uważniej, już bez uśmiechu. Znów był poważny, odległy; znów wzbudził w dziewczynce dreszcz. Tajemnica już nie była obiecująca, a zagadka nie prosiła się o rozwiązanie. Była ciemnością, w której czaiło się coś gorszego niż demony.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń – powoli, z wahaniem. A potem, jakby nagle podjął decyzję, wyrysował na czole dziewczynki znak. Choć jego zimny palec ledwo musnął skórę, Morana miała wrażenie, że pozostawił po sobie piekący ślad. Syknęła i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się nawet, że wyczuła wybrzuszenie jak po zadrapaniu – literę V, przeciętą dwiema poziomymi kreskami; tak znajomą. Nim jednak zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, Ewa położyła jej dłonie na ramionach i przyciągnęła do swojego boku.

– Dziękujemy – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. – Ona nie rozumie, nie potrafi podziękować, ale ja… dziękuję po stokroć w jej imieniu.

Włas pokiwał głową, a potem po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł, z trudem przeciskając się przez wąskie drzwi. Morana, tknięta przypuszczeniami, czym prędzej wyswobodziła się z objęć matki i pobiegła na ganek, by choć wzrokiem odprowadzić nieznajomego do furtki. Kiedy jednak wyjrzała przez oszronione okienko drzwi wejściowych, dostrzegła tylko kolejne fale śniegu, które wciąż zarzucał wiatr. Nie zobaczyła już obcego, chociaż przecież powinna; nie widziała nawet odcisków jego butów. Zupełnie, jakby nikogo u nich nie było.

– Mamo? – zagaiła, nie odrywając wzroku od podwórka. – Kto to był?

– Morana… nie domyśliłaś się jeszcze?

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na kobietę szeroko otwartymi oczami. A potem przyłożyła palce do czoła i wyrysowała na nich znak, który wcześniej tworzył Włas. Strzała.

A Włas brzmiało prawie jak...

Ewa, widząc błysk zrozumienia na twarzy córki, pokiwała głową.

– Andrzej miał rację – powiedziała poważnie, patrząc przed iebie. – Gość w dom…

– … bogi w dom – uzupełniła Morana cicho. – Albo chociaż jeden bóg.

– Jeden w zupełności wystarczy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że lektura przypadła Wam do gustu i pozwoliła trochę oderwać się od przedświątecznych przygotowań... albo zapomnieć o przejedzeniu :D Z okazji Bożego Narodzenia życzę Wam wszystkiego dobrego na święta i cały Nory Rok. Oby był lepszy niż ten aktualny!


End file.
